Dead Gardens
by HunterChild
Summary: A guerra se foi, e levou consigo muitas pessoas. Harry ficou. Mas aquela que mais importava a ele se foi. Como ele vive agora? Pontadas de SLASH, apenas menções. SONGFIC!


**Essa eh uma song curtinha, com a musik _Dead Gardens_, do Nightwish.**

* * *

The story behind the painting I drew is already told

_A história por detrás da pintura que desenhei já está contada_

No more tearstains on the pages of my diary

_Chega de manchas de lágrimas nas páginas de meu diário_

Tired but unable to give up since Im

_Cansado, mas incapaz de desistir, uma vez que sou_

Responsible for the lives I saved

_Responsável pelas vidas que salvei_

O homem de cabelos negros olhava a sua mais recente pintura. Sim, Harry James Potter agora era um pintor ocasional. Ele começara a pintar depois da guerra. E a maior parte de suas pinturas era sobre a guerra. Algumas eram mais detalhadas, outras, apenas borrões negros e vermelhos.

Mas essa lhe tiraria o fôlego, se não visse a mesma imagem todas as noites, em seus sonhos. À sua frente, uma visão do lugar onde a última luta entre a Luz e as Trevas se dera. E esses sonhos eram descritos em maços de pergaminho, que jaziam empilhados em seu quarto, pergaminhos borrados por lágrimas.

Todos conheciam a história de tal evento. Como não poderiam? Mas não sabiam que naquela noite, todos os seus sonhos haviam ruído à sua frente. Todos os planos para seu futuro haviam sido arrancados de seu peito. Seu mundo desmoronara a sua frente, e ele não pudera fazer nada, além de observar horrorizado.

Ele já não queria mais viver. Queria se unir a todos que haviam sido mortos durante a guerra. Todos aqueles a quem amava. Haviam restado poucos entre os vivos. Mas a pessoa mais importante estava do outro lado. Queria desistir, mas algo o prendia. As vidas que salvara. Muitas delas sequer sabia que havia salvado. E o seu altruísmo grifinório não lhe permitia abandoná-las.

The play is done

_A peça está terminada_

The curtains down

_A cortina está abaixada_

Mas não via motivos para permanecer ali. O seu papel já fora desempenhado. A sua peça terminara. E a peça da geração seguinte já começara. Mas ele estava preso a ela, um mero coadjuvante quase que insignificante. Ele quase vira as cortinas se abaixando à sua frente. E de certa forma, vira.

All the tales are told

_Todas as histórias estão contadas_

All the orchids gone

_Todas as orquídeas se foram_  
Lost in my own world

_Perdido em meu próprio mundo_

Now I care for dead gardens

_Agora eu cuido de jardins mortos_

Todas as explicações já haviam sido dadas. A curiosidade geral fora pacientemente saciada em coletivas de imprensas exaustivas. E finalmente lhe haviam permitido se isolar, chamando-o ocasionalmente para algum evento em homenagem aos mortos ou algo assim.

Mas quando era deixado em paz, ora ele pintava ora se dedicava a cuidar de seu jardim. Um jardim que outrora fora repleto de orquídeas. Mas a pessoa que simbolizara seus sonhos e ilusões as levara consigo. E agora ele cuidava de jardins mortos.

My song is little worth anymore

_Minha canção agora tem pouco valor_

Time to lay this weary pen aside

_Hora de deixar essa velha caneta de lado_

Ele estava cansado. Sua história agora nada mais valia. Talvez fosse contada como um conto de fadas. Mas havia algo que separava a sua história de um conto de fadas. Em contos de fadas, tudo acabava bem. O herói vivia feliz para sempre com a pessoa amada. Mas isso não aconteceria para ele. Ele não teria um final feliz. Talvez fosse hora de deixar tudo o mais de lado, e apenas esperar que sua vez chegasse.

The play is done

_A peça está terminada_

The curtains down

_A cortina está abaixada_

Aquele não era o seu mundo. O seu mundo morrera, juntamente com Voldemort. Os últimos dias de seu mundo haviam sido dias em que os jovens pereciam e os velhos permaneciam. Haviam sido dias cinzentos, cheios de luto e mágoa, de ódio e ressentimento, mas principalmente de desespero.

E então tudo renascera das cinzas. Mas não ele. Ele se sentia morto desde _aquele _dia. Desde o dia em que sua vontade de viver fora arrancada de seu peito. Vira muitas mortes, isso era fato, mas aquela, aquela fora a pior. Não se podia dizer que houvera sofrimento. Fora a morte em si. Fora a visão do corpo, que até então estivera lutando ferozmente a seu lado, caindo sem vida no chão.

Enquanto vasculhava os pergaminhos espalhados pela escrivaninha, encontrou um pedaço de pergaminho, já levemente amarelado pelo tempo, a tinta levemente descorada. E aquela caligrafia familiar. Aquela caligrafia que tanto amara. Eram apenas linhas, ele não sabia o que de fato eram, se eram apenas palavras unidas harmoniosamente, se eram um poema. Sabia apenas que tais palavras haviam sido escritas por alguém que morrera a seu lado.

" Where are the wolves, the underwater moon

_Onde estão os lobos, a lua submersa_

The elvenpath, the haven of youth

_O caminho élfico, o porto da juventude_

Lagoons of the starlit sea

_Lagoas de mar estrelado_

Have I felt enough for one mans deed?

_Eu já senti o suficiente pela ação de um homem?_

Or is it time to challenge the Ancient of Days

_Ou é tempo de desafiar o mais Antigo dos Dias_

And let the virgin conceive"

_E deixar a virgem conceber"_

Enquanto lia novamente aquelas linhas, batidas na porta se fizeram ouvir, ecoando no silêncio.

Ele já sabia o que era. Provavelmente algum repórter, querendo seu depoimento, em comemoração aos dez anos do término da guerra. Desceu lentamente as escadas, sem pressa de dizer ao homem que não havia o que contar, que todas as histórias já haviam sido contadas.

All the tales are told

_Todas as histórias estão contadas_

All the orchids gone

_Todas as orquídeas se foram_  
Lost in my own world

_Perdida em meu próprio mundo_

Now I care for dead gardens

_Agora eu cuido de jardins mortos_

A jovem parecera levemente desapontada com sua recusa. Mas o que ela queria que ele fizesse? Que revivesse novamente a única cena de toda a sua vida que queria esquecer, mas que não conseguia? Ele não conseguiria. Revivê-la sozinho e em silêncio era uma coisa, mas ouvir a si mesmo dizendo o que acontecera, enquanto revia a cena em sua mente, o enlouqueceria.

Ela quisera saber o que ele fazia agora. Antes de fechar a porta, ele respondera.

-O que eu faço? Cuido de jardins mortos.

O que, de certa forma, era verdade. Cuidava apenas de lembranças de pessoas de quem apenas ele se lembrava. Pessoas que haviam morrido por aquela guerra e que haviam sido esquecidas.

_A pessoa a seu lado lutava ferozmente, afastando os Comensais, se envolvendo em duelos desesperados e violentos. Ele via apenas relances de tais duelos, enquanto lutava seus próprios duelos._

_E todas as vezes em que via aqueles cabelos faiscando, avançando a seu lado, sentia alívio._

_E então acontecera. Lúcio Malfoy se interpusera entre eles e Voldemort. Enquanto ele avançava contra aquele que estava destinado a matar ou a morrer em suas mãos, e que convocava Comensais, que se interpunham entre ambos, podia ouvir os gritos do duelo feroz que acontecia._

_Nesse meio tempo, aurores haviam chegado até eles. Antes que pudesse soltar a respiração, aliviado, um grito se fizera ouvir. E que para ele fora como um grito em meio ao silêncio._

_Ele se voltara, pedindo desesperadamente para que aquele grito não fosse de quem achara que fora, e sim de seu oponente, enquanto os aurores o protegiam dos ataques dos Comensais._

_Ao ver o que acontecera, um grito inumano, saíra de sua garganta, enquanto lágrimas escorriam livremente por seu rosto, enquanto lutava para que os aurores o deixassem chegar até o corpo caído._

_-Draco!_

A primeira pessoa a ser esquecida fora, para ele, a mais importante da guerra. Sem ela, teria desistido ainda no início. Mas fora por ela impelido, até chegar à última batalha. Quando finalmente ousara se iludir, quando ousara sonhar que ambos sobreviveriam à guerra. O que não aconteceu. Quando ele achara que só haveria mais uma morte, houvera duas.

Draco Malfoy fora o último a tombar antes do fim da guerra. E o primeiro a ser apagado das memórias da guerra.

N/A

prontu, ficou curtinha, eu sei.

Bem, eh a primeira fic slash q eu escrevu, issu q quase nem tem slash, eu achu, mas enfim... me digam o que acharam, por favor!

E.R.F.D


End file.
